


How Could He Say No

by marcelowa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jest Nowy Rok I Louis chce się oświadczyć swojemu chłopakowi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could He Say No

**Author's Note:**

Louis chce się oświadczyć Harry’emu. Chce się oświadczyć Harry’emu i nie chce niczego bardziej na tym świecie niż życie z nim.

Jest dziesięć minut do północy, wszyscy są pijani, tańczą w salonie Nialla.

Harry wyciąga rękę do Louisa i porusza ustami –Chcesz stąd wyjść? - Louis kiwa głową i bierze jego rękę. Prowadzi ich przez tłum i białe drzwi balkonowe. Zatrzymują się naprzeciwko parapetu i Harry przyciąga szatyna naprzeciwko siebie. Z jego ramionami owiniętymi wokół Tomlinsona, opiera brodę na czubku głowy chłopaka.

Louis wypuszcza długi drżący oddech. Cóż, to jest to. To jest jego szansa, szansa na którą czekał całą noc. Jest absolutnie przerażony.

-Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? Zachowywałeś się dziwnie. – pyta Styles.

_Mam zamiar poprosić cię o rękę za kilka minut. Kręci głową i śmieje się pod nosem. – Właśnie myślałem._

 -O czym?

_-O tym jak bardzo chcę spędzić resztę mojego życia z tobą. Jak miałem pierścionek przez pięć miesięcy, i to kłuło wnętrze mojego mózgu zbyt długo. Jak bardzo jestem w tobie zakochany._

– Niczym, chwyciłeś jakieś zabawki dla nas?

Czuje jak Harry wzdycha na jego plecach. – Tak, są w mojej kieszeni.

-Dobrze. – mówi Louis, tuląc się do piersi loczka. Jeśli wszystko inne zawiedzie, Louis wciąż będzie miał swoje zabawki.

-Prawie północ. – mówi Styles.

-Wiem. – jest prawie północ, a ty wciąż nie masz pierścionka na palcu.

-Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby cię pocałować. – mruczy Harry.

-Mógłbyś pocałować mnie teraz, jeśli chcesz. – Cholera, Harry mógłby go całować o każdej porze dnia.

Brunet śmieje się. – Lubię czekać do północy.

Louis uśmiecha się, mimo łagodnego lęku. – Wiesz kochanie, jeśli grasz dobrze w karty, możesz nawet wprowadzić nowy rok w późne-migdalenie się.

-Hmm, może…

Drzwi od balkonu otwierają się za nimi. Oczywiście.

-Hej. – mówi Niall, podchodząc do parapetu, więc może umieścić wzrok na Louisie. – Jak tam sprawy? – patrzy bezpośrednio na Tomlinsona i – Zayn. Pieprzony Zayn wysyłający szpiega, aby upewnić się, że się nie wystraszył. Zapamięta sobie, by kopnąć ich oboje w jaja, później.

-Z nami w porządku. – mówi Harold. – Wiesz, nadal robisz chore imprezy noworoczne po tych wszystkich latach, stary.

– Dzięki, Ja, uch, wracam już do środka. Zimno jak diabli tutaj. – Zadowolony uśmiech jest na twarzy Horana. Odwraca się z powrotem i wraca, zanim Harry lub Louis mogą coś powiedzieć. Louis zabije ich kurwa obu.

Harry śmieje się. – Co to było?

Och, wiesz, oni po prostu upewniają się, że faktycznie umieszczę pierścionek. – Nie mam pojęcia, ale zimno mi, przybliż się. – Harry wywiązuje się i przybliża, ściskając jego talię. Louis także pragnie go ścisnąć, dopóki nie będzie mógł oddychać.

Jest po prostu tak zdenerwowany. Kocha tego chłopaka – swojego chłopaka prawie całą dekadę. Jeśli już to powinien zrobić to wcześniej i niech będzie przeklęty, jeśli teraz tego nie zrobi.

Czuje jak zielonooki przytrzymuje go mocniej. – Kocham cię, Lou. Tak cholernie mocno. – Styles chwyta jego biodra i odwraca go, więc są skierowani ku sobie. Jego brwi są ściągnięte i Louis chce je wygładzić kciukiem.

Tomlinson rumieni się, i szczerze, jeśli Harry wciąż sprawia, że się rumieni, jakby był nastolatkiem, to dlaczego nie poślubił go w zeszłym roku lub rok wcześniej? – Też cię kocham, H.

Loczek używa dwóch palców, aby podnieść jego brodę i przyciąga ich usta do siebie, mówiąc coś, co brzmi jak – Wyjdź za mnie. – naprzeciwko nich. Louis gwałtownie odpycha jego twarz.

-Co. – Co do kurwy.

-Wyjdź za mnie.

-Chyba sobie kurwa żartujesz. Nie. – Louis delikatnie odpycha Harry’ego, cofa się kilka kroków, a jego oczy są szeroko otwarte w zdezorientowaniu, to boli.

Sięga do swojej kieszeni i wyciąga pierścionek, w czasie gdy chwyta rękę bruneta. – Ty kurwa wyjdź za mnie, dupku. – mówi, zakładając pierścionek na palcu i krzyżując ręce na piersi. Harry podnosi dłoń, by zbadać biżuterię. To srebro, proste, po prostu połączone liniami, które wyglądają jak kleszcze kierujące się do góry.

-T-tak.

Żołądek Louisa opada. –Co?

-Okej, wyjdę za ciebie. – Harry chce go poślubić.

-Poważnie, poślubię cię. I, i będziemy mieli dzieci, i zwierzaki, i będę robił obiady i sprzątał, a ty będziesz zabawiał dzieci… - Louis przerywa mu pocałunkiem, ale po tym, cofa się.

-Planowałeś to?

-Plan.. co? Och. Nie? Ja po prostu, nie wiem, czułem, że to ta chwila. – mówi mu. Louis kreci głową. To w porządku, wszystko jest w porządku, ponieważ Harry chce go kurwa poślubić i nie może w to uwierzyć.

-Kocham cię. – mówi szatyn. – Kocham cię tak cholernie mocno. – znowu go całuje. –Wiesz to, prawda?

-To znaczy, właśnie zapytałeś mnie czy cię poślubię.

-Racja, oczywiście. – Louis uśmiecha się. Harry odwzajemnia uśmiech i jest całkiem pewien, że jest dziesięć milionów razy bardziej jaśniejszy niż pieprzone słońce. – Pocałuj mnie, bierzemy ślub. – Tomlinson pochyla się znowu i to trochę banalne, ale fajerwerki zaczynają być w tle. To tylko sprawia, że jego uśmiech jest bardziej szerszy naprzeciwko ust Stylesa. Mógłby znieść te wszystkie stereotypy, jeśli oznaczałoby to, że Harry nadal chciałby go poślubić.

-Więc, powiedział _tak_? – krzyczy Niall, daleko. Louis ślepo odwraca się, jest plecami do zielonookiego. Harry odpycha Louisa i Louis jęczy, ale odwraca się do Nialla i mówi do niego: Oczywiście, że powiedziałem  _tak_ , Niall.

-Może to było złe migdalenie się, nie mogę powiedzieć.

-Będziemy dzisiaj uprawiać seks w twoim łóżku, tylko dlatego, że tak powiedziałeś. W rzeczywistości, upewnię się, że doszedł na twojej poduszce. – Louis wtrąca się.

Harry całuje go w policzek. –Wiedziałem, że tak powiesz. – śmieje się. Niall odwraca się, prawdopodobnie zaklucza drzwi balkonowe. To nie ma znaczenia dla Louisa. Wolałby zostać tu ze swoim narzeczonym, tak czy owak. 

 


End file.
